1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a fish catcher, more particularly a fish catcher which automatically secures the bite of a fish snapping at a bait.
2. Prior Art
It is a charm of fishing to successfully hook a fish snapping at a bait and draw it into one's hand. A conventional fishing method, be it by means of a rod and a fishing line, or a hand-fishing line, with or without a float, depends largely upon an angler's flair and skill to detect a slightest change in condition of a bait beneath the water and to know exactly when and how to pull the fishing line in order to secure the bite of a fish snapping at the bait. The angler's ability to properly execute this task is fostered by experiences of trial and error, while he diligently watches the movement of a float or, when no float is used, concentrates in perceiving through hand even the slightest change in condition of the bait.
The attraction of fishing is enlightened, paradoxically speaking, by the high level of skill necessary to accomplish this task, viz., "striking the fish." Successful anglers are very proud of their accomplishment. However, to the majority of people who go fishing for pleasure, the requirement of the high level of such skill is a mere obstacle to their pleasure.